¿Sueños?
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Esos sueños se repetían todas las noches, sueños en donde Harry se colaba en su habitación a oscuras para estar con él, pero a la mañana siguiente actuaba como si no pasara nada. ¿Son sueños en verdad? Capítulo único. Lemon. Slash SiriusHarry


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un slash (relación chico/chico) y contiene lemon (sexo explícito). Si no te gusta el género no sé que haces aquí metido. Dale a "Atrás" y busca otro fic más acorde con tus gustos.

_**Con todo mi cariño para EugeBlack!**_

_**Euge! Wapa! Tarde u.u pero ya está aquí! Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_**¿Sueños?**_

El ruido de las bisagras de la puerta le despertó en plena noche. Abrió un ojo, aún dormido, intentando vislumbrar algo entre la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación. Una sombra se movía con sigilo por el dormitorio hacia donde estaba él. Se fue a sentar y a coger la varita que tenía encima de la mesilla, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas; una mano se había posado sobre su pecho desnudo. Era una mano suave y cálida la que le detuvo, una mano suave y cálida que le instó a quedarse tumbado sobre la cama. Y él, por alguna razón desconocida, obedeció. Intentó ver quien era esa persona que había entrado en su habitación, pero su cara permanecía oculta por las sombras.

De pronto, aquella figura se subió a la cama de rodillas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. La mano que aún permanecía en su pecho empezó a dibujar círculos en la piel con la yema de los dedos, como si quisiera tranquilizarle, como si quisiera decirle que todo estaba bien y que no le iba a hacer nada malo. La otra mano comenzó a apartar las sábanas de la cama, queriendo destapar el cuerpo que tenía aprisionado entre sus piernas. Dejó al descubierto todo el abdomen y la cinturilla de los pantalones de pijama. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios.

-¿Alguna vez soñaste con esto, Padfoot? -preguntó entonces, con voz sedosa y susurrante-. ¿Alguna vez soñaste que un desconocido se metía en tu habitación en plena noche, que se subía a tu cama, te destapaba... y hacía todo lo que quería contigo? -aquella figura se inclinó sobre él, acercando su cara a la suya-. Yo sí, Padfoot. Y tú eras esa figura misteriosa.

Sirius no podía verle la cara, pero podía adivinar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en aquellos misteriosos labios que estaban tan cerca de los suyos. Aquella voz grave y sedosa que nunca antes había oído, pero que de alguna forma le parecía familiar, le hacía sentirse relajado, como si estuviera seguro de que aquel hombre no le iba a hacer ningún daño.

Y entonces aquella boca tomó posesión de la suya, en un beso brutal buscando su total sumisión. Y Sirius ni siquiera luchó, se rindió totalmente a ese beso. No supo porqué lo hacía, porqué no apartaba a aquel hombre de él y le obligaba a mostrar su rostro. Simplemente dejó que le besara, incluso le correspondió, colocando una mano sobre su nuca para que no se alejara, enredando los dedos en aquellos suaves mechones de pelo.

Pero el desconocido no dejó que le tocara. Llevó sus manos hacia los brazos de Sirius y los empujó hasta que estos estuvieron debajo de la almohada, aferrándose a ella mientras seguían besándose. Luego volvió a bajar sus manos hasta que se posaron sobre el desnudo pecho de Sirius, acariciando todo el torso y el abdomen hasta que llegó a la cinturilla de los pantalones, donde se detuvieron a jugar durante unos momentos. Sólo entonces abandonó aquellos hambrientos labios y volvió a enderezarse, respirando tan agitadamente como lo hacía Sirius, riendo entredientes al ver el gesto de sorpresa que se podía apreciar en su rostro. Sin embargo no le permitió decir ni una palabra. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero esta vez dirigió sus besos hacia el cuello, al que saboreó con gula, bajando más tarde hacia los hombros y hacia el pecho, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel hasta que llegó al ombligo. Sus manos, mientras, ya se habían metido por debajo de la tela del pijama, acariciando el vientre y las caderas del animago, que sólo atinaba a jadear y a suspirar con fuerza, apretando entre sus manos la almohada. Cuando aquel desconocido le quitó por fin los pantalones y comenzó a soplar suavemente la parte baja de su vientre hizo un repentino movimiento con la cadera, alzándola, indicándole lo que en verdad quería. Pero aquel hombre no le hizo caso, riendo traviesamente.

-¿Ansioso, Padfoot? -le preguntó, dejando que su aliento golpease la orgullosa dureza que había empezado a alzarse frente a él.

Sin embargo, Sirius no le respondió con palabras. Volvió a alzar la pelvis e hizo un ademán de sacar los brazos de debajo de la almohada, pero el desconocido le detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-No tienes permiso para tocarme, Padfoot -le dijo el desconocido, subiendo hasta que pudo susurrarle al oído-. No querrás que me vaya¿verdad?

Esta vez Sirius negó con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Las manos de aquel desconocido habían empezado a rozar insinuadoramente sus ingles y sus dientes se habían apoderado del lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Quién... quién eres? -consiguió susurrar al fin, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El hombre se rió, rozando con la punta de su nariz la piel detrás de la oreja.

-¿De verdad crees que te lo voy a decir, Padfoot? -volvió a reír-. No... es mucho más divertido si tú no sabes quién soy.

Sus manos volvieron a subir por aquel fuerte y maduro cuerpo, acariciando los costados y llegando hasta el pecho. Sus labios volvieron al cuello, dando besos cortos y rápidos. Y luego volvió a bajar, sin despegarse ni un momento de aquella curtida piel. Sus manos abarcaron sus caderas mientras su boca hacía un lento descenso por su vientre y se desviaba a una de las ingles, dejando que los mechones de su pelo rozaran la erección que allí se alzaba. Sirius gimió y él... simplemente volvió a reír.

Era impresionante ver a aquel impulsivo e indomable hombre sumiso bajo él, dejándole hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera sin poner traba alguna.

La respiración de Sirius se había vuelto muy agitada e irregular. Apretaba entre sus manos con fuerza la almohada, intentando retomar el control que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido. El desconocido lo sabía, y se felicitó mentalmente por eso.

Y entonces, cuando Sirius volvió a arquearse contra el cuerpo del hombre desconocido, fue cuando éste tomó en una de sus manos la dureza del animago, acariciándola de arriba a abajo con exasperante parsimonia, observando con sus ojos atentos cómo Sirius se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Bajó la cabeza hasta que tuvo a la altura de su boca aquella dura erección y sopló suavemente sobre la punta. Observó con placer como todo el cuerpo de Sirius era recorrido por un escalofrío, haciéndole jadear.

El desconocido se lamió el labio inferior con gula, sin dejar de observar el glande enrojecido. Luego miró el rostro del animago, sonrojado y sudoroso, esperando con ansias su siguiente movimiento. Y decidió que ya le había hecho sufrir bastante.

O no...

Comenzó entonces a dar besos lentos sobre toda la extensión de la dureza, a soplar sobre la sensible piel y a lamer las venas que allí resaltaban, escuchando complacido los gemidos que conseguía sacar del animago. Siguió chupando y lamiendo durante unos momentos, y cuando vio que el hombre estaba al límite de su control engulló casi hasta el final la enrojecida dureza. Apenas unos pocos movimientos de su cabeza de arriba a abajo consiguieron que Sirius se viniera con fuerza en su boca, desgarrando el silencio con un largo gemido y arqueando la espalda de una manera casi imposible. El desconocido se apresuró a beber toda su semilla, sintiendo como una pequeña parte escapaba por la comisura de la boca, dibujando un camino hasta la barbilla. Se lamió los labios con gula y levantó la mirada hasta fijarla en los ojos de Sirius, que en esos momentos se fijaban en él.

De pronto, un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Y Sirius pudo distinguir entonces el rostro del desconocido que se había colado en su habitación. Distinguió sus rasgos algo redondeados, su nariz recta, sus finas cejas, sus altos pómulos y sus ojos verdes, aquellos ojos tan verdes que sólo podían pertenecer a una persona.

-Harry...

Harry se rió con suavidad, sin intentar siquiera ocultarse. Subió de nuevo hasta que tuvo su rostro al mismo nivel que el de Sirius y le sonrió antes de volver a besarle con pasión, dándole a probar su propio sabor, dejando que Sirius lamiera aquel camino que había dibujado el semen fuera de su boca, de la barbilla a los labios y devolviéndole el beso.

-Ahora duerme, Padfoot -le susurró al oído, con voz casi hipnótica-. Duerme y sueña conmigo.

* * *

Abrió de pronto los ojos. La luz de un nuevo día iluminaba toda la habitación; la tormenta de la noche anterior había desaparecido casi por completo, abandonando solo unas pocas nubes en el cielo azul. Se sentó en la cama y miró por todas partes. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, nada que demostrara si aquello que había pasado hacía unas horas había sido verdad o un mero sueño suyo. Se miró a sí mismo, buscando alguna marca o algo que le asegurase si aquello fue realidad o simple fantasía. Pero nada.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, peinándoselo hacia atrás. Luego se frotó los ojos y bostezó, intentando desperezarse.

Debió de ser un sueño. No había otra explicación. Sólo un sueño, el sueño de un viejo ex-convicto recién salvado de una oscuridad infinita detrás de un velo que hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido permitirse soñar ni tener fantasías.

Pero esa fantasía...

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No podía creerse que hubiera soñado con Harry, con su propio ahijado. Ni mucho menos que hubiera soñado _eso_ con él. No... En realidad Azkaban debía haberle afectado más de lo que había supuesto. Porque... bueno... Harry era su ahijado... no podía tener fantasías con alguien que podía ser su propio hijo... ¿verdad?

-¿Qué estás pensando, viejo pervertido? -masculló, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño-. De veras estás necesitado. ¡Es tu ahijado!

No le importó estar hablando consigo mismo. Había estado durante mucho tiempo hablando en alto con nadie en particular mientras había permanecido en aquella infinita oscuridad esperando que alguien le rescatara. El hombre es un animal de costumbres.

Intentó no seguir pensando en aquel sueño. Porque era seguro que fue un sueño. No había ni una mínima posibilidad de que fuera realidad. No, Harry era demasiado bueno, demasiado inocente como para atreverse a entrar en su habitación y hacerle... aquello. Sí, Harry era ya mayorcito, y era lo más seguro que no fuera tan casto como a Sirius le gustaba imaginar, pero no podía ver a Harry en aquel papel de 'el hombre desconocido'. No, Harry no era de ese tipo de hombres. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si a Harry le interesaban los hombres!

-No te obsesiones, viejo -volvió a mascullar Sirius, metiéndose en la ducha-. Fue un sueño. Harry nunca haría eso, y menos contigo.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar eso. No eran sentimientos apropiados aquéllos que sentía por su ahijado, pero era algo que estaba más allá de su control. Antes de caer por aquel velo ya se había dado cuenta de que se sentía atraído por aquel muchacho desgarbado y valiente que le había ayudado a huir y había confiado en él sin apenas conocerle; y después, cuando ese mismo chico, ya convertido en un hombre de 20 años, le había salvado de aquella desesperante negrura en la que había caído y le había cuidado y alimentado hasta estar completamente sano, había aceptado sin lugar a dudas que aquella atracción había evolucionado en algo más profundo. Más profundo y más imposible.

Harry se había convertido en un bello chico de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, de cuerpo tonificado por los constantes entrenamientos de auror y de carácter tranquilo y amable, inteligente y algo misterioso. Un chico que podía tener a todas aquellas chicas que quisiera con apenas una sonrisa o una mirada, un chico que no se iba a fijar en su viejo padrino, en un hombre que había pasado por demasiado y que todos aquellos horrores se marcaban con fuerza en sus ojos y en su cuerpo. No, Harry no podía ni debía siquiera perder el tiempo en mirarle. Él sólo era su padrino, el sustituto del padre que el chico no pudo tener, el confidente al que podía acudir para acallar sus dudas o buscar consejo.

No podía ser más.

Pero ahora debía apartar todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Él era Sirius Black, el desvergonzado Sirius Black que siempre estaba de buen humor y dispuesto a hacer una travesura al primero que pasara por su vista. Debía seguir manteniendo aquella fachada, aquella máscara de que todo iba bien, que nada perturbaba su mente ni su corazón. No podía permitirse verse débil ante Harry.

Y así, mostrando la enorme sonrisa que solía dibujarse todos los días y a todas horas en sus labios, salió de su habitación vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca, dispuesto a comerse un buen plato lleno de huevos revueltos y unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa.

-¡Buenos días! -exclamó nada más entrar en la cocina, clavando con rapidez sus ojos grises sobre la única persona que podría estar allí a aquellas horas.

Y su mirada se vio grandemente correspondida por otra esmeralda, brillante y risueña. Harry le sonrió con normalidad, como hacía todas las mañanas desde que los dos vivían juntos en aquel pequeño y cómodo apartamento.

-Buenos días, Sirius -respondió Harry, sin dejar de observarle-. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Sirius le observó atentamente, intentando averiguar si aquella pregunta tenía un significado oculto, si Harry le preguntaba con doble intención. Pero aquellos inocentes ojos verdes le miraban con el mismo cariño de todos los días, esperando la respuesta a lo mismo que le preguntaba todas las mañanas.

-Bastante bien, Harry -contestó, intentado que no saliera ningún temblor de su boca-. ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien -sonrió el joven-. No tuve ninguna pesadilla.

Sirius le revolvió el pelo como respuesta, sintiendo entre sus dedos el tacto suave de aquellos mechones rebeldes. Y de nuevo las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a él, haciéndole recordar el momento en que sus dedos se habían enredado en aquellas mismas hebras que acababa de acariciar.

No, aquello fue sólo un sueño.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Sirius?

La voz preocupada de Harry le devolvió a la realidad, haciéndole darse cuenta de que se había quedado quieto, mirándose la mano con la que había revuelto el cabello de su ahijado.

-No, Harry, no te preocupes -intentó sonreírle para no preocuparle-. Sólo me he quedado pensando un momento.

Pero Harry no preguntó en qué pensaba. Le miró durante un momento y siguió desayunando, comiendo una tostada a la que le acababa de untar una buena cantidad de mermelada.

La cocina quedó en un apacible silencio después de aquello. Los dos hombres desayunaban con tranquilidad, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos pero sin dejar de poner atención a lo que el otro estaba haciendo. Y los minutos fueron pasando hasta que el reloj de la pared dio las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana.

-Bueno, Sirius, me voy a la Academia -Harry se levantó, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa, rompiendo el cómodo silencio-. Hoy salgo a las dos. Espero que luego me cuentes qué es lo que te pasa y porqué estás tan callado.

El animago le miró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza. Sí, había estado bastante callado, normal que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta, acostumbrado como estaba a su parloteo ininterrumpido. Pero ninguna de las maneras le iba a decir a su ahijado lo que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza, mucho a su pesar.

-Que tengas un buen día, Harry -le deseó antes de que el joven saliera por la puerta.

-No quemes la casa, Sirius -bromeó Harry, cerrando ya casi la puerta.

Sirius... Así era como siempre le llamaba Harry. '_Sirius_'. Nunca '_Padfoot_'. Eso era otra prueba más que demostraba que sólo había sido un producto de su turbada mente. Harry nunca le llamaba '_Padfoot_'. Para su ahijado siempre había sido '_Sirius_' o '_padrino_'; '_Padfoot_' había quedado atrás, con sus años adolescentes y las travesuras que llevó a cabo con James y Remus. '_Padfoot_' para su ahijado sólo era un nombre en el Mapa del Merodeador que recordaba mejores tiempos pasados. Nada más.

* * *

Le observó con escrutinio y preocupación. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el cuerpo de su padrino, tumbado cómodamente sobre el sofá con un libro en las manos. Para cualquier otro no sería más que un hombre leyendo concentrado una novela de aventuras, pero Harry estaba seguro de que su padrino no estaba leyendo. En todo el rato que llevaba allí no le había visto pasar ni una sola vez la página. No, Sirius estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos. Algo le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. Había estado muy raro durante todo el día.

-Sirius¿te pasa algo? -preguntó al fin, dejando los apuntes que estaba estudiando sobre el escritorio.

Sirius levantó la cabeza sobresaltado, observando cómo su ahijado se aproximaba a él y se sentaba a su lado en el suelo.

-No¿qué me va a pasar? -preguntó con despreocupación, mirando a Harry como si todo estuviera bien y nada pasara.

-Llevas leyendo la misma frase hora y media -las cejas de Harry se alzaron con escepticismo hasta quedar completamente ocultas bajo su espeso flequillo-, y has estado raro durante todo el día. ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o vas a seguir en plan orgulloso y te vas a guardar tus preocupaciones para ti mismo?

-De verdad, Harry, no es nada -intentó tranquilizarle con una sonrisa-. Sólo estaba... pensando.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué estabas pensando para que te tuviera tan concentrado?

Sirius suspiró, sabiendo que su ahijado era lo bastante obstinado como para pasarse allí el resto del día sin dejarle moverse hasta que no tuviera una respuesta mínimamente satisfactoria.

-Sólo estaba pensando... -Sirius volvió la vista al libro, poniendo el marcapáginas justo en el mismo lugar donde había estado hacía más de una hora-... sólo estaba pensando en que ya es hora de que empiece a sentar la cabeza.

-¿Sentar la cabeza¿A qué te refieres? -con sus ojos grises aún clavados en el libro que seguía sujetando, Sirius no pudo ver la preocupación que brilló por un momento en la mirada esmeralda de su ahijado.

-Bueno, ya sabes -se encogió de hombros-, buscarme una pareja, tener hijos... No falta mucho para que llegues un día y me digas que has encontrado a la mujer de tus sueños y que vas a casarte con ella -revolvió el pelo de su ahijado con cariño y cierta melancolía, intentando camuflar sus verdaderos sentimientos y sin llegar a ver los que se podían apreciar con facilidad en la clara mirada de Harry-, y no me quiero quedar solo en este apartamento. Tu madre ya me hubiera echado un buen rapapolvo por esperar tanto tiempo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior sin que Sirius se diera cuenta, observándole más preocupado que al principio.

Cuando Harry había conseguido sacar del velo a su padrino hacía ya casi un año se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo que había pasado Sirius en aquel lugar había minado mucho su carácter y su autoestima. Sirius no había querido hablar sobre lo que pasó allí, encerrado en aquel lugar infinito, él solo y sin más compañía que su propia voz, pero Harry sabía que lo había pasado muy mal, incluso peor que cuando había estado preso en Azkaban, por difícil que pareciera. Seguía siendo un hombre alto y fuerte, con muy buen aspecto después de tanto tiempo con buen alimento y vida fácil. Sus ojos grises, enmarcados en largas pestañas negras, le daban a su rostro atractivo y varonil un tinte de inocencia que para nada pegaba con su carácter extravertido y travieso a la vez que fuerte e indomable. Pero todo aquello no era más que una máscara que traía el recuerdo de mejores años y que intentaba camuflar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Harry le había oído más de una vez hablarse a sí mismo en su habitación, llamarse '_viejo_' de una forma que nunca antes se había siquiera atrevido a hacer, insultarse a sí mismo cuando algún hechizo no le salía bien por mucho que agitase su varita o cuando intentaba arreglar esa moto que yacía ahora olvidada en el desván y no conseguía ponerla a punto, como siempre había hecho en años pasados. Sí, aquella estancia en el velo le había destrozado anímicamente, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a subirle la moral y a conseguir que aquel hombre cansado que se pasaba los días leyendo novelas tumbado en el sofá y haciendo crucigramas volviera a ser el mismo pícaro y desvergonzado que había sido en el pasado.

-Bueno -Harry se encogió de hombros, simulando una sonrisa en sus labios-, no creo que tengas muchos problemas para encontrar a una mujer que esté dispuesta a casarse contigo -Harry le guiñó un ojo-. Según he oído, las chicas se peleaban por tener una cita contigo.

Sirius no pudo menos que reírse, soltando una de esas carcajadas tan características suyas que inundaban de buen humor el ambiente.

-Eso pasaba cuando era un adolescente -en la cara de Sirius se podía observar una mezcolanza de melancolía y una extraña vergüenza-. Ahora me parece a mí que voy a tener que sacar mis armas más letales para intentar que una mujer me haga caso.

-¡Pero qué dices! -exclamó Harry, abriendo los ojos como platos. Luego frunció el ceño y le miró duramente a los ojos-. Sirius, estás muy bien. Estás mucho mejor que cuando escapaste de Azkaban. No sé porque ahora te ha dado la manía de infravalorarte tanto. Sigues siendo el mismo hombre de hace veinte años.

-Sí, el mismo hombre con veinte años más encima -Sirius negó con la cabeza. Se sentó en el sofá, miró durante unos segundos a Harry y se levantó-. Me voy a la cama. Estoy cansado. Buenas noches.

Y Harry le observó marchar sin poder detenerle. Le vio caminar por el pasillo con los hombros hundidos, pasándose una mano por su pelo negro azulado y entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Sirius no dio siquiera una mirada atrás, por eso no vio el brillo de determinación que invadió los ojos verdes de su ahijado.

Sirius era cabezota, pero nada se comparaba a la tozudez característica de los Potter.

* * *

Unos habilidosos dedos jugueteaban con sus pezones mientras unos cálidos labios repartían besos por todo el pecho, repasando la línea de las clavículas y deteniéndose en los duros botones. El hombre bajo él gemía con abandono, pasando una mano por su largo pelo y acariciando con la otra la espalda del hombre que estaba sobre él, clavando las uñas cuando el placer le sobrepasaba.

-Harry... -no pudo contenerse y susurró, arqueando la espalda, enredando los dedos en los ensortijados mechones del hombre sobre él. Harry rió.

-Me encantas -le susurró al oído, moviendo sus caderas haciéndose tocar las dos erecciones-. Me encanta tu cuerpo... me encanta tu piel... me encanta tu sabor... -delineó con la lengua los contornos de la oreja-... me encanta cómo gimes... me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre entre jadeos... -movió sus labios por toda la línea de la mandíbula, subiendo hasta los labios y lamiéndolos con gula-... me encantan tus labios...

Sirius abrió la boca y dejó entrar a aquella traviesa lengua. La suya no perdió el tiempo y se unió a su compañera, en una danza apasionada y seductora. Y mientras Harry continuaba el beso por largos momentos, sus manos siguieron un camino descendente, acariciando toda la piel desnuda hasta llegar a la dureza que se alzaba entre aquellas piernas, rozándola con traviesos toques.

-Ha... Harry -jadeó Sirius rompiendo el beso, volviendo a arquear el cuerpo.

-Te gusta mi nombre¿eh? -dijo Harry, ocultando la cara en el cuello de Sirius, separando una de sus manos de la erección de Sirius y llevándola hacia su propio cuerpo.

-Te lo... puse yo -respondió Sirius, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, sintiendo como aquella mano le quitaba cualquier rastro de cordura-. Tus padres no... no se decidían por... ninguno...

-Y... ¿te gusto yo? -preguntó Harry, moviéndose y haciendo chocar las dos erecciones.

-Me gustas mucho más... -Harry sonrió-... Pero sólo eres un sueño...

Harry entonces se enderezó, quedando sentado sobre las piernas de Sirius. Los pechos de los dos hombres se movían irregularmente, pero eso no les impidió mirarse a los ojos. Sirius colocó sus manos sobre los muslos desnudos de Harry, acariciando toda la piel a su alcance.

-¿Crees que soy un sueño? -le preguntó Harry suavemente. Cerró un momento los ojos, perdiendo de vista a Sirius, y se mordió el labio inferior, pero no dejó de escuchar a su padrino.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? -Sirius entrecerró los ojos-. Un chico como tú no se fijaría nunca en un viejo como yo.

De pronto Harry apretó la base de la erección de Sirius, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gruñido y mirándole confundido, preguntándole con una mirada el porqué había hecho eso.

-No quiero volver a oírte decir eso, Padfoot -Harry frunció el ceño-. No eres viejo, aún eres joven; incluso más de uno daría lo que fuera por tener tu mismo aspecto a tu edad -le dijo, pasando sus manos por aquel fuerte torso-. Y lo que es más importante -Harry se agachó hasta estar cara a cara con su padrino-: yo no me acuesto con viejos.

Teniendo aquella jugosa boca a su alcance, Sirius no pudo evitar juntarla con la suya, robándole un nuevo beso. Pero éste no duro demasiado. Harry se separó casi al instante y volvió a erguirse, continuando con los movimientos sobre la erección de Sirius, llevándole hasta el límite. Sonrió cuando le vio arrebujar la sábana entre sus dedos con fuerza, intentando controlarse, mordiéndose a la vez el labio inferior. Y de pronto, sin avisarle, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se sentó sobre la dureza de Sirius, dejando que ésta entrase en su cuerpo sin apenas preparación. Sirius, sobresaltado, gimió y miró a Harry, sintiendo como estaba completamente dentro del cuerpo de su ahijado, sintiendo como las paredes le aceptaban y se acomodaban a él. Respiraba agitadamente, apretaba las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas. Quería atrapar a su ahijado entre sus brazos y moverse con él, moverse dentro de él abrazado al cálido cuerpo de Harry, pero temía que si le tocaba se desvaneciera en el aire y ya no le quedase ni siquiera el húmedo sueño que estaba viviendo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Harry cogió las manos de su padrino y las llevó hasta él, posándolas en sus propias caderas, instándole a que le acariciase, a que tocase su suave piel y sintiese bajo sus yemas los ágiles músculos entrenados y fortalecidos por el ejercicio. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, Sirius no perdió el tiempo. Estrechó aquella fina cintura entre sus brazos, incorporándose hasta tener el pecho de Harry pegado al suyo, hasta sentir la dureza de Harry rozarse contra su estómago.

Y la danza comenzó. Pieles sudorosas deslizándose la una contra la otra, labios apresados en un fiero beso, manos acariciando espalda y cintura, gemidos escapando y ahogándose en la boca del otro por interminables y torturadores segundos.

-Córrete conmigo, Padfoot -le susurró Harry al oído, abrazándose aún más al cuerpo de su padrino, aumentando la rapidez de los movimiento-. Córrete... ¡ahora!

Y como si de una orden se tratase los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, apretando con aún más fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Y el resto fueron respiraciones agitadas y cuerpos lánguidos que cayeron sobre las sábanas y se abandonaron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Despertó con la respiración agitada. Buscó con la mirada a su ahijado en la cama. Pero allí no había nadie, sólo él. Sólo había sido un sueño, sólo eso. Un sueño más. Un sueño como el de la noche pasada... y como el de la anterior... y la anterior...

Suspiró con frustración, pasándose una mano por la cara. Aquello ya era demasiado. No podía seguir así. Quizá... quizá necesitaba un tiempo lejos de su ahijado, lejos de aquellos cautivantes ojos verdes y de aquella seductora sonrisa. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, alejarse de su ahijado y así intentar que aquellos sentimientos y aquellas fantasías que ahora bullían en su interior se apagasen y se disolviesen en el aire, que no fueran más que un vergonzoso recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente.

Pero... ¿Adónde ir? Y seguro que Harry querría acompañarle, no querría dejarle ir solo a ninguna parte. Desde que le había sacado del velo, Harry se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con él, preocupándose por todo. Quizá fuera eso, quizá lo que sentía por su niño no fuera más que un enorme agradecimiento por haberle salvado, que junto con todo el cariño que le profesaba desde siempre le había confundido y le había hecho imaginar que tenía otros sentimientos más fuertes y profundos hacia él, que todo era un error...

A quién quería engañar. No... Debía dejar de mentirse a sí mismo, al igual que debía alejarse de Harry y dejarle hacer su propia vida sin la carga de cuidar de un padrino sobre su espalda. Bastante había hecho el chico por todos, por él.

Con un último suspiro se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a prepararse para un nuevo día.

-Buenos días, Sirius -le saludó Harry en cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina-. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Sirius clavó sus ojos grises sobre los verdes de Harry mirándole profundamente, como si quisiera llegar hasta el fondo de su alma. Al final terminó sonriendo con un deje sarcástico y contestando lo mismo de todas las mañanas.

-Bastante bien, Harry¿y tú?

-No me quejo -sonrió Harry.

Y por el resto del ameno desayuno la mirada de Harry no se despegó apenas un momento de la figura de su padrino. Sirius ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

* * *

-Sirius... ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Eh¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

Los dos se encontraban de nuevo en el salón del pequeño apartamento que compartían. Sirius se encontraba tirado en el sofá haciendo el crucigrama de _El Profeta_ y Harry se entretenía puliendo el mango de su Saeta de Fuego y cortando las ramitas que sobresalían de la cola.

-¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? -Harry frunció el ceño y miró a su padrino, dejando la escoba atravesada sobre sus piernas-. Últimamente estás muy raro. Y muy callado, siempre andas metido en tus pensamientos. Si algo te preocupa sabes que puedes decírmelo.

Un profundo suspiro salió de entre los labios del animago. Se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá, dejando de lado el periódico.

-¿Recuerdas que el otro día te dije que... estaba pensando en... bueno, en sentar la cabeza?

-Sí, claro.

-Pues -Sirius respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, evitando a posta los ojos escrutadores de su ahijado-, he pensado en hacer un viaje, no sé aún a donde, y así conocer gente nueva.

-¿Te... te vas? -Harry frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. El corazón le había empezado a palpitar desenfrenadamente-. Pero... ¿No puedes buscar una chica aquí?

-No sólo es por buscar una pareja -Sirius se puso en pie para comenzar a dar vueltas por todo el salón-. Quiero cambiar de aires, quiero conocer otros lugares sin la amenaza de los aurores y los dementores cazándome. Y ahora que puedo... bueno, voy a aprovecharlo.

-Pero... -Harry volvió a mirar a su padrino con los ojos brillantes-. ¿Te vas a ir ya¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Harry, me apetece cambiar de aires. Además, no será por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y yo? -Sirius se quedó quieto, sabiendo que aquella pregunta aparecería, más tarde o más temprano. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su ahijado, sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía al ver en sus ojos un brillo de tristeza.

-¿Tú? Tú tienes tu vida aquí; tienes tus clases, tus amigos... Estás en mitad del curso, y planeo estar de viaje un mes o dos como mucho; no puedes perder tantas clases.

-Así que yo me quedo aquí -dijo fríamente Harry.

-Tendrás toda la casa para ti. Seguro que te gustaría traerte a alguna chica... o montar una fiesta... -le dijo Sirius, intentando sonar animado.

Harry no le respondió por un tiempo. Le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada al suelo. Sin que su padrino lo viera se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y cerró las manos en puños, aguándosele los ojos.

-¿Cuándo... cuándo te marcharás? -preguntó al final, intentando que la voz no le saliera demasiado temblorosa.

-Aún no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé a donde ir.

Harry asintió con la cabeza como única respuesta. No quería mirar a Sirius a los ojos, no quería que él le mirara. Lo único que quería era salir del salón y refugiarse en su habitación con todos aquellos sentimientos que le estaban inundando, que le encogían el corazón y le impedían respirar con normalidad.

Se puso en pie, cogió la Saeta de Fuego y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, evitando los ojos de su padrino. Pero justo antes de salir del salón se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

-¿Hay alguna razón más que haya influido en tu repentina decisión¿Te ha ocurrido algo...¿Te he hecho algo...?

-¡No! No, para nada, Harry, tú no tienes la culpa -Sirius se acercó a su ahijado e intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero Harry rehuyó el toque-. Soy yo, ya te lo dije, sólo quiero cambiar de aires. Olvidarme de... de algunas cosas... del pasado...

-Ya...

Y sin más Harry salió del salón.

* * *

No sabía si estaba soñando o estaba despierto. La luz de la luna creciente entraba por la ventana iluminando el dormitorio y la figura del único ocupante sentado en la cama. Todo estaba en silencio.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió. Harry entró por ella, pero esta vez no se abalanzó sobre Sirius para besarle. Se quedó apoyado sobre la puerta cerrada, mirando a su padrino con una seriedad inusitada, con los ojos clavados firmemente sobre los de Sirius. Él le miró a su vez, confundido. Fue a hablar, pero la voz de su ahijado le detuvo.

-Te vas -dijo. No era una pregunta. Era una rotunda afirmación.

-Sí, dentro de unos días -terminó aceptando Sirius.

-¿Por qué?

Sirius suspiró. Debía haber pensado que la excusa 'oficial' no iba a ser suficiente para su ahijado. Con un nuevo suspiro, terminó diciendo su razón real y principal.

-Quiero alejarme de ti.

Si aquella afirmación hizo mella en Harry, Sirius no pudo averiguarlo. Su ahijado permanecía a prudente distancia de él, y la luz de la luna no era suficiente para que se pudieran ver con claridad los rasgos de su cara.

-Necesito alejarme de ti antes de hacer una locura -terminó el animago, bajando la mirada hasta posarla sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Y qué clase de locura puedes hacer, Padfoot, que me incluya a mí? -preguntó con dureza Harry.

-Muchas. Y no quiero perder tu confianza y tu cariño por hacer el imbécil.

-¿Sí? Pues no lo parece. Te estás luciendo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -preguntó Sirius, a punto de empezar a gritar de la frustración-. ¿Que siga viviendo con estos sueños cuando sé que no son reales¿Que siga viéndote todos los días y que no pueda acercarme a ti de ninguna otra forma que no sea como padrino¿Que siga haciendo como si no pasara nada mientras lo único que deseo es abrazarte y no soltarte nunca más?

Sirius miró a la cara a Harry, buscando esos ojos verdes que noches anteriores brillaron con pasión y ahora permanecían fríamente ocultos a su vista.

-No quiero vivir de sueños, Harry -soltó el animago al final con un suspiro.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? -preguntó entonces Harry-. ¿Sólo soy el calentón de por las noches cuando me escabullo en tu habitación o... soy algo más?

-Eres mucho más -afirmó con rotundidad Sirius, sin necesidad de pensárselo.

-Entonces dímelo.

-Ya te lo he dicho -la confusión era claramente visible en el atractivo rostro de Sirius.

-¿No estás tan seguro de que esto es un sueño? -la voz de Harry seguía oyéndose fría, de una manera que nunca había oído Sirius antes-. ¿Qué merito tiene decírmelo en un sueño?

-El mérito de evitar perderte, de saber que si en un sueño me rechazas, al menos fue sólo un sueño, y estaré avisado de no arriesgarme en la realidad.

-Así que pones todas tus esperanzas en un sueño de tu subconsciente -Harry apretó la mandíbula y se mordió el labio inferior-. Eres un cobarde.

Y sin más dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de su padrino. Aquella noche no hubo besos, ni caricias, ni roces, ni abrazos, ni palabras susurradas al oído.

Cuando el sol iluminó el dormitorio por la mañana, Sirius no podía asegurar si lo vivido por la noche era realidad... o sólo un sueño.

* * *

El día había sido bastante duro para el animago. Harry había estado frío con él, no exactamente enfadado, más bien... distante. Había pasado toda la mañana en la Academia de Auror y no había ido a casa ni a almorzar ni a cenar, pasando toda la tarde en algún sitio desconocido para Sirius. Pero éste no se preocupó. Harry ya era mayorcito, sabía cuidarse muy bien él solo. Seguramente habría ido con sus amigos a tomar una copa después de las clases y luego a jugar un pequeño partido de quidditch.

Así, cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse por el horizonte, Sirius cayó rendido sobre el sofá después de pasar todo el día preparando su viaje y sin haber dormido nada en la noche. Y así fue como lo encontró Harry cuando llegó a casa: tumbado a lo largo sobre el cómodo sofá, con los pies sobre uno de los posabrazos y la cabeza sobre un cojín, aferrando entre las manos un portarretratos con la foto de padrino y ahijado abrazados y riendo sin preocupaciones y con verdadera alegría.

Harry lo cogió y lo admiró con una suave sonrisa en los labios durante unos momentos antes de dejarlo en su sitio, sobre la mesa de centro. Luego miró el sueño profundo de su padrino y agachó la cabeza hasta que llegó a su nariz el sutil perfume que emanaba la piel de Sirius, atrayente y embriagante.

* * *

Sentía una respiración golpear contra la piel de su mejilla de una forma muy leve, pero aunque una parte de su cabeza le dijera que despertara, que había alguien que estaba muy cerca de él, la otra parte le instaba a seguir durmiendo tan tranquilamente como hacía unos momentos. Pero aquella respiración continuó golpeando su mejilla durante unos breves momentos más antes de deslizarse hacia su oreja.

-Córrete conmigo, Padfoot. Córrete... ¡ahora!

De pronto abrió los ojos sobresaltado, esperando encontrarse a Harry inclinado sobre él, con esa sonrisa divertida que tanto había aprendido a amar dejando escapar aquello incitantes susurros. Pero Harry no estaba a su lado, mirándole con aquellos grandes ojos verdes. Se encontraba al lado de la chimenea, sentado sobre un sillón y leyendo uno de los libros de la Academia, sin prestarle atención.

Respiró hondo y luego suspiró, intentando que el veloz y fuerte palpitar de su corazón menguara hasta niveles normales. Tragó saliva e intentó sonreír, saludando a su ahijado y preguntándole por su día de clase. Sin embargo, cuando sólo recibió un seco "bien" por respuesta, supo que Harry no iba a querer hablar con él. Así que, tras un nuevo suspiro, se puso de pie y dio las buenas noches, saliendo del salón en dirección a su habitación.

En ningún momento se fijó en el libro puesto del revés que mantenía Harry entre sus manos ni la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en sus labios cuando le vio salir de la habitación.

* * *

Suaves besos fueron depositados en su cuello mientras unas traviesas manos se iban deshaciendo de la estorbosa camiseta que vestía aquella noche. Su piel se erizó cuando comenzaron las caricias sobre su abdomen y sobre su pecho, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-Volviste... -fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que sus labios fueran tomados en un beso hambriento.

Llevó a su vez las manos hasta aquel cuerpo que se posaba sobre el suyo, sintiendo la suave piel juvenil sin la barrera de la ropa. Acarició la fuerte espalda y enredó una mano en los mechones rebeldes de la nuca de su ahijado, que se entretenía saboreando la piel de su cuello y de sus hombros. Las traviesas manos bajaron inclementes por el pecho y los costados, llegando a las caderas y llevándose con ellas los estorbosos pantalones y la ropa interior. Sin ningún preámbulo sujetaron la semi-erección de Sirius y comenzaron a rozarla al principio con toques cortos para luego a pasar a largos y rápidos, en movimiento ascendente y descendente, llevando rápidamente al límite de la locura al animago.

Los gemidos de Sirius eran ahogados en la boca de Harry, que devoraba la de su padrino con ansia, sin dejarle tiempo a pensar siquiera que algo raro estaba pasando, que aquello iba más rápido de lo normal. Y justo cuando las hábiles manos de Harry iban a conseguir que Sirius se abandonara y se viniera, Harry apretó con fuerza bajo el capullo de la erección, cortando de pronto y en seco el orgasmo del animago.

Sirius gruñó y le miró frunciendo el ceño, pero al ver la sorpresiva mirada dura que se veía en los ojos de Harry se calló lo que iba a decir.

-Cobarde -pronunció el joven con frialdad.

Y sin más, Harry se levantó, separó sus manos del fuerte cuerpo de su padrino y salió de la habitación, sin dar siquiera una mirada atrás. Sirius suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, debatiendo consigo mismo si era mejor salir detrás de su ahijado, autocomplacerse y terminar con la faena o darse una buena ducha fría.

Al final terminó ganando el sueño que empezó a atontarle de pronto y que le hizo olvidarse de lo que había pasado para terminar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Al fin el día había llegado. Sentía el corazón apresado en un puño de hierro frío e inclemente. Pero aun con eso, estaba decidido a continuar con sus planes, a no echarse atrás.

Terminó de meter la ropa que planeaba llevarse en la maleta, luego se dirigió al baño a guardar todas sus cosas de aseo personal. No escuchó cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró, indicando que Harry había llegado ya a casa, ni cuando la de su habitación fue abierta por un tranquilo Harry, que se quedó en el quicio observando a su padrino moviéndose por el baño. No habló ni hizo ningún ruido para no alertarle de su presencia, pero miró con furia la maleta que yacía sobre la cama, como si ella fuera la culpable de la repentina decisión de su padrino.

-Oh... ¡Hola, Harry! -exclamó Sirius cuando salió del baño-. No te oí llegar.

Harry no le respondió. Se limitó a mirarle indiferente, sin querer ver el neceser que el animago llevaba en las manos ni cómo lo metía en la maleta. Al final, cuando vio que la cerraba y la dejaba en el suelo, habló.

-Estás decidido a irte.

Los hombros de Sirius cayeron en señal de derrota, pero no se dio la vuelta.

-Sí. El avión sale dentro de cinco horas.

-¿Transporte muggle? -preguntó Harry, ligeramente sorprendido. Se había imaginado que iría en traslador o con polvos flu.

-Siempre quise montar en un cacharro de ésos -Sirius terminó por girarse para dar la cara a su ahijado, que no se había movido del quicio de la puerta.

Un tenso silencio se adueñó del ambiente. Ninguno de los dos hombres era capaz de apartar sus ojos del otro.

-¿Por qué te vas? -rompió Harry el silencio.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso -suspiró Sirius, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. ¿Por qué tienes que preguntar lo mismo tantas veces? Quiero ver mundo, quiero cambiar de aires...

-No me trates como si fuera un niño pequeño, Black -casi mordió Harry sus palabras-. Nunca me has tratado como un niño, no empieces a hacerlo ahora. Es comprensible que quieras viajar, lo que no entiendo es que te hayas decidido así de pronto. Tiene que haber otra razón.

-Pues no la hay -Sirius volvió a darse la vuelta, dando la espalda al joven mago. Cogió la maleta y la subió a la cama, abriéndola, buscando algo que hacer para no tener que mirar a su ahijado a la cara-. Estoy harto de estar aquí encerrado. Y quiero encontrar a alguien, no estar solo por más tiempo.

-No estás encerrado, Sirius, no sales porque no quieres -le espetó Harry, dando un par de pasos hacia él-. Te pasas el día aquí metido, como si volvieras a estar en Grimmauld Place, sin hacer otra cosa que estúpidos crucigramas y esperando a que yo llegue para cenar e irte a la cama. Ya no sales con la moto, y hace un montón de tiempo que no vas a ver a Remus. Y así, de pronto, decides que quieres encontrar a una mujer viajando por el mundo. Perdóname si no termino de tragarme las patéticas excusas que me has dado.

Harry estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, Sirius lo podía sentir sin necesidad de mirarle. No quería volverse, no quería ver esos increíbles ojos verdes mirándole con furia.

-Tiene que haber otra razón para que quieras irte -continuó Harry, haciendo girar a su padrino para verle a la cara, pero éste mantuvo la mirada firmemente clavada en el suelo-. ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo, Sirius¿Estás cansado de vivir conmigo¿Te he hecho algo malo?

-¡No! -exclamó Sirius, asombrado por lo último dicho por su ahijado. Levantó la mirada y la fijó en la de Harry.

-Entonces¿por qué te vas?

-Porque quiero alejarme de ti -repitió Sirius lo que dijo en uno de sus sueños, siendo incapaz de seguir mintiéndole a esos ojos verdes-. Porque no quiero cometer una estupidez que haga que me odies.

-Cometer una estupidez que haga que te odie... -repitió Harry lentamente, pensando cada una de las palabras. Luego, una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su atractivo rostro-. Quién lo diría -se humedeció los labios, haciendo tiempo para que Sirius pudiera responderle, pero al final terminó hablando él-. ¿Y qué tipo de estupidez puedes cometer que haga que yo te odie?

De nuevo Sirius se dio la vuelta, volvió a cerrar la maleta y la cogió en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla hacia el salón. Sin embargo el cuerpo de su ahijado se interpuso en su camino.

-Dime, Sirius. Contéstame. Dime qué estupidez puede hacer que te odie.

Y Sirius, viendo aquellos ojos verdes brillando con determinación y terquedad, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas por la furia, aquellos labios deliciosos y húmedos por aquella golosa lengua con la que tanto había soñado, no pudo guardar más el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Soltó la maleta de pronto y sin ningún tipo de aviso posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Harry y atrapó entre sus ansiosos labios los entreabiertos del más joven, que se quedó paralizado durante un breve momento ante el movimiento de su padrino. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de éste, en vez de empujarle de golpe, como siempre se imaginó que haría, posó una mano sobre su nuca, evitando así un posible alejamiento, y correspondió con ferocidad al beso.

Las lenguas se encontraron en una juguetona y apasionada danza, rozándose la una con la otra, seduciéndose y tentándose. Las respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, los cuerpos cada vez se juntaban más intentando fusionarse, las manos se volvieron atrevidas y curiosas, recorriendo cada parte accesible del otro cuerpo.

Pero para desgracia de los dos hombres, el oxígeno era necesario para seguir viviendo. Sus bocas tuvieron que separarse, con mucha renuencia de su parte, pero los cuerpos no hicieron lo mismo: permanecieron juntos, sin poner entre ellos el más mínimo milímetro. Las respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban en los labios del otro. Los ojos grises se encontraron con los verdes, ambos igual de brillantes.

-Imbécil -farfulló Harry, sin moverse-. Maldito viejo saco de pulgas egocéntrico y melodramático -volvió a refunfuñar, apretando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño, sin separar su mirada de la de su padrino-. Te ha costado mucho hacer esto¿verdad?

Sirius no podía estar menos sorprendido. Sus ojos grises se habían abierto como platos, y su boca se abría y se cerraba, como si quisiera decir algo pero no le salieran las palabras.

-¿Qué? -preguntó al final en no más que un susurro.

Pero Harry, en vez de contestar, sonrió. Una sonrisa atrevida y seductora, traviesa y maliciosa, la misma sonrisa que había visto en aquellas inolvidables noches y que no había conseguido borrar de su mente.

Sin avisarle, Harry le empujó hasta que cayeron los dos encima de la cama. El chico no tardó en ponerse de rodillas sobre el colchón, sentado a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de su padrino. Sus manos se dirigieron raudas a los botones de la camisa de Sirius, desabrochándola con maestría hasta que el fuerte pecho del hombre mayor estuvo al descubierto. Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Sirius cuando los dedos de su ahijado comenzaron a recorrer todo su torso.

-Dime, Padfoot¿Era ésta la estupidez a la que te referías?

Y Sirius rió. Esas carcajadas tan suyas, tan parecidas a ladridos, que resonaron por toda la habitación e hicieron que Harry sonriera con alegría y ternura al escucharlas por primera vez desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sin parar de sonreír, se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Sirius y empezó a esparcir suaves besos por todo el cuello y el pecho de su padrino, dejando que éste posara una de sus manos en su nuca y comenzara a juguetear con sus mechones rebeldes mientras la otra se apresuraba a abrir también su camisa.

-Supongo... que aplazarás... ese viaje... ¿cierto? -dijo, sin parar de besar y lamer la cálida piel.

-¿Debería? -preguntó a su vez Sirius, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del placer de tener a su objeto de deseo encima suyo prodigándole caricias-. Me has estado volviendo loco¿lo sabías?

-Sí -rió Harry, arañando suavemente con los dientes el pulso del cuello.

Al escucharle, Sirius abrió los ojos de pronto y se medio incorporó, haciendo que Harry dejara lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle. Los ojos de Sirius mostraban el asombro que sentía, y se entrecerraron cuando la sospecha llenó por completo su mente.

-No eran sueños... ¿verdad? -preguntó, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos grises.

La sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en los labios hinchados de Harry fue toda la respuesta que recibió, y lo único que necesitó para abandonarse, no por primera vez, a aquel experto y placentero cuerpo que se dedicó durante la mayor parte de la noche, y el resto de su vida, a demostrarle que hacer algunas estupideces de vez en cuando pueden hacer un bien mucho, mucho mayor.

_**Fin**_

_**Euge, niña! Te gustó? . Espero de todo corazón que sí y que lo hayas disfrutado! Tqm!**_

Por cierto, felicidades a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí u.u Si lo hicieron... no les importaría mandar un review para ayudarme a mejorar¿verdad? .

Besotes!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


End file.
